Pieces of my heart
by Sweet-rush37
Summary: Jordan and Woody are forced to spend some quality time together when they're locked in a storage room together Now Finished
1. From Paradise to hell

Disclaimer: If I owned Crossing Jordan I wouldn't be typing Fanfic's on the internet... I'd be doing something productive ... like buying a burger king or making a toilet out of gold, but alas we can't have everything so Crossing Jordan belongs to Tailwind productions, NBC and its affiliates  
  
Author: Jenna Nelson (a.k.a sweet-rush37 or jordancavanaugh37)  
  
Title: Sweet scars of paradise  
  
Chapter 1: Scars of Sweet Paradise  
  
Summary: Jordan and are dear Woodrow are forced to spend a little quality time together when they get locked in a cellar together  
  
Rated: PG13 for language  
  
Woody's POV  
  
"Jordan!" I screamed at the disconnected cell phone, are third fight in a week. Over crap as stupid as where we were going for dinner that night. "Let me guess, Hurricane Jordan?" a British voice said behind me, startling me back to reality. "How'd you guess?" He gave me a ghost of a smile, "Not to worry mate, she does it to all of us, she gets you right where she wants you and WHAM, you're her supper." "Thanks for the details," he and I ducked under the yellow crime scene tape. "Alright back to work, what have we here Woodrow?" "Dead Woman, Twenties, strangled," Nigel examined the body carefully "Woodrow, have a look at this, Lavitity marks on her back suggests her body was dumped here, her hyoid bone is broke, as time of death goes I'll have to do a liver temp, but if you look at the discoloration on her eyes suggests somewhere in between Twelve thirty to two yesterday morn." "okay," I dutifully noted in my trusty pad of paper. "I'm here temping for Peter, he should be by in five to ten, he was caught in traffic, so he says. I have some trace to run... Cheer mate," before I knew it he was off, in his car and gone.  
  
That night I made my way to the pouge mahone, if she wasn't at work or at home she was here. The cheery doorbell announced my arrival as I looked around for Jordan, as I always did when we had an argument, I ended up crawling back, begging for forgiveness. "Hey Woodrow what can I get for you?" Joe the part time bartender asked, his happy face was for the first time actually annoying. "just, a, ah, a Sam Adams Logger." He looked at me with sympathetic watery eyes. "Jordan isn't it?" I shrugged "that obvious?" he chuckled "when is it not Jordan with you." It was my turn to laugh "how true is that, better make it a scotch... neat." He handed me a glass half full with the brown liquid. "Here's to love!" I announced sucking down the stinging drink without cringing. I leaned against the bar as Joe wandered off to take someone's order, the countertop felt cool against my skin. "Hey Woody, how's it hanging." Jordan sauntered over sitting down on the barstool next to me like it was her throne, I tried to ignore her, she was wearing a wine colored camisole with a gauzy white blouse over it and tight in all the right places leather pants, her hair was straight, pulled back in a taut ponytail. "Come on let's dance," she grabbed my hand and tried to lug me off of my barstool, to no avail. "Jordan, I have to tell you something..." she smiled "apology accepted" she announced with that my eyes fell. "Jordan could you leave me alone for a little while? Please." She looked a little hurt but nodded and went to join Lily and Devan at a table near the jukebox. I finished off my drink and stood, if she was my friend she'd have to sweat a little.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
I wasn't entirely sure of why he was angry with me, I mean yeah we had, had a small disagreement over something he was trying to tell me and when I got uncomfortable I cut him off and we got into a shouting match over the phone. It wasn't over that? We had a lot of fights, he always came back to apologize. "Jordan, earth to Jordan!" Devan was waving her hand in front of my face "sorry, yeah um, what?" "What do you want to drink?" "Uh, just a rum and coke thanks." Lily interjected softly before I could return to my thoughts. "Jordan what's wrong?" I managed a smile "nothing just distracted." I hoped that would be the end of the conversation, I shouldn't be so lucky. "This distraction wouldn't happen to answer to 'Woodrow Hoyt would it?" Devan asked handing me a drink. "Maybe," I muttered, "What is it?" Lily asked concern thick in her voice.  
  
"nothing, we just have been fighting a lot lately and today he started to tell me something that made me a little uncomfortable so I cut him off, and now he's pissed of me I'm not even sure why." Lily and Devan shared a look, "what was he trying to tell you?" Devan asked with a hint of curiosity "Nothing, he just said that he'd like us to be a little more than friends and I got nervous... that's all.." their was that look again, "Jordan you didn't" Lily exclaimed, "what?" "He's only been in love with you since that S&M murder case you guys worked on together." Lily cut in "I saw from my first day here, he totally loves you and you cut him off!" Devan interrupted "I'd be mad at you too," Devan muttered under her breath. "Oh, well. I'll see him tomorrow right?" I questioned my authority on this point, was it wise to let this thing simmer over night. 


	2. The Basement

Peter's POV  
  
It had to be six o'clock in the morning when I first saw Woody today; he looked tired, drawn, and weak. I was doing an autopsy on the Jane doe they found in the ally, he got his report and left before I had a chance to ask him what was wrong, although I had a feeling it had something to do with Jordan, with him, it was always about Jordan. Then Jordan came bursting threw the double doors, she was wearing Jeans and a Black T-shirt, her hair was straight and pulled into a tight ponytail. "Hey Peter have you seen Woody?" she asked with a trace of longing in her voice. "Saw him this morning, got his report and left." She nodded her head grimly and left. "You're welcome!" I shouted at the swinging double doors which was the only remnants that she had ever even been in the crypt.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
Grey clouds signaled rain, everything seemed moist and cold, I pulled my jacket up around my chin as I walked along the cracked sidewalk, the tree's swayed in the cool breeze, creating a whispering noise. I wasn't sure where I was walking, all I knew was that I had screwed up real bad, I mean the one thing keeping me from having any sort of relationship with Woodrow was that he was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him right? Lately I hadn't been sure of anything, the first few droplets of water came falling from the dark sky. I glanced up and sighed, it was going to be one long winter if I didn't get this cleared up, he was my friend, a friend different from Kim, Kim was my childhood friend she was the one who allowed me to cry on her shoulder in those long days after my mother's death. Woody met me and fallowed me willingly into my hell.  
  
I didn't know where to find him. He had been avoiding me since are fight in the bar. Now I stood in front of the 20th Precinct, right outside of the round-a-bout doors, I couldn't bring myself to go inside, in the end I didn't have too. My cell phone rang, startling me, "Cavanaugh" it was Garret, "Hey Jordan, we got a murder on 4th and Walnut," I sighed moment of truth, I couldn't allow my personal life effect my professional. "Okay, who's the lead detective," I said crossing my finger's praying it was Eddie Winslow. "Hoyt, you should have fun" he said with a knowing chuckle, Devan or Lily must have Filled him in on the little event that went on last night. I made a note to kill them, later "alright, see yah Garret," "Bye Jo."  
  
When I got to the sight, Woody was their, yelling at some uniform, for whatever reason. I was expecting a cold shoulder from the man, but their was the usual "Hey, Jordan" I sighed in relief when he didn't take out any of his rage on me. "What do we got Woody?" I asked with trepidation "we don't know anything yet, seems the body is like fifteen years old... or so Nigel tells me," He never did look me in the eyes, when he spoke he looked at his feet nervously. "Woody about last night..." he walked off before I could finish "Damn it Hoyt, I'm talking to you." I shouted at his back  
  
"Jordan, I want to be you're friend I do, believe me, I do, but every time I get somewhere with you, you shut me out... so I am going to stop this charade before you or I get hurt." And something in his blue eyes told me this discussion was done.  
  
I looked at the body, almost nothing but bones tossed into a large duffle bag, a few stray red hairs on the head, as I looked over her body, I noticed something at the bottom of the duffel, something shiny. A hair clip, sparkly; I sighed and put the tape recorder close to my face. "Bones, small amounts of tissue, female, around fourteen to eighteen;" Woody wrote something down on his trusty pad of paper and knelt down next to me, "she was just a kid," I looked over at his face, it seemed like their was a new worry line in between his eyes. He sighed and looked up. "Jordan it looks like we have to do some digging around, come on" I glanced up and him quizzically, "Where are we going?" he looked at me a little coolly, "the 20th precinct basement, they keep a log of all their Missing kids, all the way back to the thirties." He helped me up from where I was stooped next to the bag of bones literally. We walked in complete silence as it sprinkled lightly, covering the ground with a sheen, I wasn't sure if I should say anything or if it would make it worse, so I glanced over at him when he wasn't looking. His face was set solemnly, his jaw clenched tight. When we got down to the basement I shivered, all the shelves of musty files and boxes, dust collected on the walls, remnants of cob webs grew in the corners, a small window let in a small bit of light but the shadows of the bars that kept everything out were the most prominent, a small bit of broken glass lay discarded on the floor. "Wow, not exactly the Ritz," I whispered to myself sarcastically "what were you exspecting?" Woody asked sourly. "Alright Woody, you're too nice of a guy to let this go on for to long, so lets just say we forget about it and start over." I said a lump gathering in my throat, "No Jordan I'm done, I've had all that I can take. So lets just be done with this case so we can get out of here... this place gives me the creeps." He ended with a long sigh and a deadened glance around the room.  
  
We looked threw file after file, report after report, none of which a red headed caucision girl missing in the eighties, when we were just about to give up, Woody snapped his fingers triumphantly and shouted "Jennifer Foster, 17 disappeared 1982, suspected run away... Red hair, blue eyes, last seen wearing a grey and pink UCLA sweatshirt and jeans, carrying a black backpack and a..." "Red duffle bag," I finished for him, he smiled and whispered, remembering that he was mad at me. "Great, let's get the hell out of here" "My sentiments exactly." I said in agreement, we moved towards the door, filing up the narrow stairway. "Ladies first..." he bit out, I pasted him, looking straight into his eyes, I turned the dusty doorknob, only something was wrong, I shook it harder, nothing, it wouldn't budge, I rattled it hard. "Woody," I said my voice laced with fear. "The door won't open." 


	3. Confessions of monsters

Note: This story will get more interesting as it goes; Alyssa is made up, a figment of my imagination, like everything else I suppose, this chapter is rated R for content.  
  
Woody's POV  
  
"Well this is just PEACHY!!!" I shouted in pure frustration kicking at the thick, cold door, Jordan leaned against the metal door. Wisps of her dark hair were falling out of her ponytail. "Jordan if we ever get out of here- "I bit out "calm down farm boy, we'll get out," she responded evenly though I could here her voice shake slightly. "Winslow's been telling them to get this door fixed for the past six months, but do they listen No," Jordan turned around and began to kick at the door with all her might, as I watched her kick and scream something told me I was glad I never crossed her. "Jordan that won't do us any good, no one can here us, we just have to wait until the janitor comes down, he has to come through here to get to the storage room." I responded civilly as possible. She slid down the door and came to a rest on the top step, I sat across from her. "My Cell phone has no signal" she said, pocketing the phone.

"So Farm boy, how are you?" I knew she was just trying to make conversation but I was so frustrated with my life, I was actually contemplating going back to Kewanee to be rid of the complicity in my life it was all becoming over rated "Oh, you know, not much going on." Jordan sighed in a mock world weary kind of way and looked out the window, between the bars we could see the dusky sky, darkening by the minute. "It's gonna snow," she noted dutifully, her eyes watching the slow moving clouds, I could see her breath, and no matter how angry I was at her, I couldn't stand even the slightest chance of her suffering, the boy scout in me relented. "Here," I whispered standing to take off my coat and handing it to her. She smiled with gratitude and wrapped it around her slender figure. "So Boy Scout, I have a question..." she tried to look me in my eyes but I avoided those honey eyes like Rosemary's baby, if I looked into them I would be lost and the battle would be over.  
  
"What?" I said irritably, she smiled nudging me, trying like hell to coax a small smile to my lips, even though one tugged at the corner of my mouth, I held fast. Sighing with resignation she leaned away and stared out of the window, digging her thin, delicate finger into some dust that gathered on the step. "Farm boy, what was you're life like before you came to Boston?" she asked, her eye filled with curiosity, I could feel the old pain well up inside my heart, "What does it matter?" I asked in a firm but soft voice, I couldn't hide the pain. She suddenly looked remorsefully, "I'm sorry Wood, it's just you never talk about it hardly ever and I was just wondering..." "It's none of you're business" I managed to say with unmasked anger. "Hey" she said with force, her eyes were approaching distaste, "Bite me Alf alpha, what the hell has gotten into you Hoyt?" she looked angry what right did she have to be angry at me? I was angry at her. "What the hell has gotten into me? What the hell has gotten into you, I try to tell you how I feel and you push me away, I thought maybe it was because you didn't trust me, so when you push I waited and hoped that you would one day learn that I loved you and you keep pushing and pushing, and you know what Jord, I can't wait forever so I am going to push back and if you don't even admit that you have feeling's for me, then leave Jordan, leave like Alyssa Just GO!" I let that last part slip; I shouldn't have said that I just aroused her curiosity. "Who was Alyssa?" she asked her voice brimming with the excitement of finding out something personal about me. "No one just a friend," Pain laced my voice, no matter what I did I couldn't mask it, I saw the sympathy lighting her eyes through the dark, "what was she doing out there anyways..." I whispered faintly.  
  
"Was she you're girlfriend?" Jordan asked, leaning towards me, I shook my head no, "she was my friend, she'd known me since the third grade," bits and pieces of long forgotten memories came in small flashbacks like one of those old movies that come on film, grainy and out of tune, A red pickup, a bunch of drunken men, her frightened screams. I felt tears bite at the back of my eyes; I willed them down, swallowing hard I looked into Jordan's eyes. "I was a fat little kid, I mean, not fat, but... chunky" I found the right word "She was in fifth grade I was in third... we were best friends... I was in the academy and she was getting ready to go off to college in Fargo, me and her, we were out shopping..." my voice broke, I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. "She told me to go home, I... I did, and she decided to make a stop off at the seven eleven before she went home, and these drunk PUNKS, were out driving, and decided to have a little fun," I whispered bitterly" so they pulled up next to her and started harassing her, she couldn't fight all seven of them off, they raped and beat her to death, took her money... twelve worthless bucks." I finished on a soft note, my voice lowering an octave. Jordan shook her head solemnly and wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me to her shoulder she let me cry, and for the first time since I had seen Alyssa's body lying in the frozen dirt, her shirt ripped away and her skirt torn, her knee high booted feet lying slightly apart, her face untouched, long auburn hair bloomed out behind her like an halo. "She was... she was so small. And broken" I whispered unable control my emotions any longer; I sobbed into her shoulder at remembering all the blood. Jordan whispered something into my ear, I couldn't understand it, it was in Spanish or something.  
  
Jordan's hair smelled sweet, like the air after a hard rain. She watched me fall apart, I knew she wanted to say something, she understood what it was like to lose someone in that manner, to have them torn away from you when you need them the most. "Woody-"she said her voice diminished as she began to cry as well. "Please don't cry" she whispered fighting to hold in her own tears. I sat up gaining control of my feelings again. "My god Woody, I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do-""I'm not you're charity case Jordan," I rebuked softly, wiping away a stubborn tear on her pale cheek. When I pulled my hand away, she held onto it like there was no tomorrow, she began to kiss down my arm. "Jordan, what are you doing?" I asked, she looked at me with her complex eyes, the wheels turning behind those big coffee eyes, "Woody, I love you," I stared at her hard, was I really hearing this? "Jordan stop, as much as I would love for you to kiss my arm, I'm to tired for you're games..." she looked me in my eyes clearly hurt, standing up she took my face in her willowy hands, forcing me to stand with her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, the feeling of her soft skin against mine was indefinable she leaned in for a kiss, I suddenly jerked away. "is this pity Jordan I have to know?" I was a question I had to hear the response to, when she didn't answer right off I pulled away. "Woodrow Hoyt," she whispered so silently I almost didn't hear. "Don't you dare ever say that, in the three years we've known each other I would think you'd know me better than that, the last thing this is about is pity." She bit out, furious, I grabbed her arm, gently but forcefully, a pressing my lips against hers, slowly the small light kiss deepened, I heard her moan softly when my tongue touched hers, I pushed her against the wall as she struggled to unbutton my shirt. "are you sure" I whispered breathlessly in between kisses, I slipped her shirt over her head. And that day we found out what it was like to feel, all the pain and hallow anger melted away, we were together and for now that was all we needed, each other.  
  
Jordan's POV  
  
As I watched him sleep, wrapped all up in my arms, I saw the childlike innocence that slipped across his face, a slight, warm smile stretched across his face, I played with the tips of his bangs, slightly mussed, I stood up and got dressed, when I was done all the way up to my ponytail, I reluctantly nudged him awake with the toe of my boot. "Hey angel," he whispered standing up and giving me a small, sweet kiss on my lips. As he got dress I looked out the window, "it's snowing," I whispered. My voice trembling. Darkness had descended and big, fat flakes danced in the wind gracefully, he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, he was warm and smelled good, "so you want to call somebody?" I suddenly remembered I had my Cell phone with me, pulling it out of my purse, "No signal!" I shouted in frustration, throwing it down. He smiled, a big Woodrow Hoyt smile, "What about yours?" I asked giving him a small push. :"I threw mine at a truck this morning." He sighed, I couldn't help it I laughed. "I can really get on your nerves huh?" he just smiled and pressed a kiss into the palm of my hand, "you know when we get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is take a bath." I whispered, suddenly feeling a dirty and tired.  
  
With a sigh I sat on the steps, the lights flickered on and off, I leaned against Woody, who had joined me on the top step, he was warm and safe, for the first time since Dad had left Boston, I felt that warm tingly feeling in the bottom of my stomach, telling me I was home, I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over. 


	4. Freedom ring!

Woody's POV  
  
I watched the snow threw the iron bars, my own personal prison. Alyssa was my best friend; I struggled to remember her laugh. Jordan was curled up on my shoulder, her hot breath tickling my neck. Flashes of recollections shot across my memory, walking by the lake, when we were little skipping stones on the glassy water of a stagnant pond. The small things I used to think of as childish, now didn't seem so stupid. I had never told anyone of Alyssa, of her legacy that left a deep wound inside me that was raw and sore.  
  
Three years after Alyssa died, the whole thing with Annie happened and I found myself in Boston. Things are different here, faster; I sighed and put away my emotions for another time. Jordan rustled softly, rolling over to fit snugger in my arms. How had this happen? This morning I had been at her throat, now, it was like she was a china plate, and I couldn't move her or touch her for fear she would shatter. "What are you looking at?" Jordan asked, rolling back over, settling down deeper, she was snuggled up against me, her body wrapped up in my coat, I was freezing, but I tried not to let her see it. She looked at me puzzled for a moment then leaned upward for a kiss, I obliged. "So farm boy, what's the first thing your going to do when we get outta here?" she asked her voice groggy. "Well, I am going down to the Pouge and getting the biggest glass of whiskey imaginable to man." I chuckled, "how about you?" "I am going to take a hot, hot, bath, and eat a big plate of French fries." She wrapped her arms tighter around me, her body warm against mine.  
  
Then the door jolted suddenly, and a grey, crinkled old man in a janitor jumpsuit appeared like an angel from heaven. "Oh thank god," Jordan yelled startling the man. "Who the hell are you?" he asked staunchly "Oh, I am Detective Hoyt, Boston PD and this is Doctor Cavanaugh with the ME's office, we've been kinda stuck in here for the passed..." I paused looked at my watch. "Five hours, the door got stuck..." he gave a full throated laugh, "it wasn't stuck... I locked it," Jordan and I shared a skeptically look, I stared at him with disbelief "Wh... why would you lock it?" "The British feller paid me Twenty bucks to lock the door, so I lock the door." "What British-"I looked at Jordan and cursed to myself "NIGEL!" she screamed in frustration. "When I get a hold of that lousy good for nothing..." I laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, lets go talk to Nigel, then you can yell," I walked up the narrow steps holding her hand; I led her out to the land of the living.  
  
When we marched into the Morgue he was right wear we left him, at his computer typing away. "Hello Nigel," Jordan said wickedly with a malevolent little grin "Hi yah Jordan, I was just trying to call you." She laid a willowy hand on him forcefully. "Guess where I was?" he was trying to play it off, he knew that we knew though. "I dunno," he looked at me for help "we were stuck in the basement, the door wouldn't move, five hours in a crusty room, with a crusty toilet and a hundred years worth of dust," "how'd you get out?" He asked innocently "oh," I added, "The Janitor Melvin let us out, told us the door wasn't jammed." "It wasn't?" beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. "No he said that a real tall British fellow gave him twenty bucks to lock it, Jo, how many real tall British fellows do you know?" I asked looking to her, "only one," with this she blew up at him, lunging unceremoniously over an unoccupied autopsy slab. "I am going to dismember you up and throw you piece by piece into Boston Harbor!" she grabbed the lapels of his starched, white jacket and shook violently, I grabbed her middle lugging her back, I tell you for someone so petite, she sure is strong.  
  
"Well if you Woodrow hadn't started world war three, I wouldn't of had to have gotten creative... dear god with what is it with you two, just shag already, all you two ever do is bicker and whine... Jordan every time he tries to tell you how he feel you shove him away, then he gets mad, and me, bug and the rest, are all stuck in the bloody middle... It's disgusting." With that he picked up a stack of files and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Well, that went rather well," I whispered under my breath. Jordan looked at his departing figure and sighed heavily, when she turned back to me she had a far off look glazed in her eyes "He's right, I just run people over don't I?" I relaxed, "Jordan Cavanaugh, you're driven, sometimes you hurt innocent pedestrians that get in the way sometimes, but you never intentionally hurt the one's you love... and it's never to late to start over," I was hoping she knew what I meant, she smiled, tears welling in her soft eyes, she sauntered over, picked up my hand and pressed a kiss in the palm.  
  
"Will you help me?" she looked in my eyes, pleading for something, anything. "yeah-"she smiled.  
  
"I wasn't finished"  
  
"Finish," I said softly  
  
"Will you help me, start over, put all of this behind me?" I grabbed her, firmly but gently, snow fell outside in clumps, people made there way threw the town, shops were all lit up. Bars were filled with people as music played mutely as the graceful wind carried it away, the salty sea air danced threw the lit up skyscrapers that seemed endless. Funny, when this day began Kewanee was the place I wanted to be, with family, my mom and dad and cal, people I trusted. Now, Kewanee was the last thing on my mind.  
  
"Jordan, if you asked me to help you dig to china with a spoon, I'd do it, if it meant I would be with you." She seemed satisfied, nestling close to me for warmth, wrapping an arm around me, she chuckled.  
  
"Come on Cowboy I know this place where we can get shnockered for free"  
  
Then I knew, I could be in Kewanee, LA, the farthest reaches of the world, with all the riches that I could ever dream of, none of it would matter. Without Jordan, it was nothing... I was nothing, Boston was home now weather I liked it or not, and you know what... for the first time in four years... I was fine with being here.  
  
END  
  
Sorry, my muse ran out and I just wanted to move on to the next story, maybe I'll write a sequel or something later on. Anyways I hope you all like it, and forgive the grammar errors; I'm not the best at that, so I'll be on the next story then.  
  
Jenna 


End file.
